Yuunoa Fluff Fest
by bookiealchemist
Summary: My entries for the Yuunoa Fluff Fest on Tumblr.
1. Dreams

_**Yuunoa Fluff Fest: Day One**_

* * *

 _Dreams_

* * *

Shinoa stared down at the broken world under her. Scattered pieces of old buildings, rusty cars, holes in the pavement, demons here and there provoking the chaos and the army fighting them off. Even if she couldn't see them, she knew there were vampires hidden in between them.

Just where was she supposed to put her hope in?

She barely had any memory of when things seemed a little happier, only when she was a kid. But even back then, things were just not okay.

It was a shame. Her dreams could never be fulfilled. Not at this rate, anyways.

Day by day the world became even more dangerous, and her life was put in the line more frequently at the battles against those bloody monsters.

But not just that. Now that she'd found out about the experiments the army itself did between its own soldiers, just what should she do?

She wasn't lucky enough to have a guiding light in these moments either.

"Shinoa!" Yuu's voice echoed in her ears. What a pleasant voice he had, indeed.

She turned around with a sassy smirk, her left eyebrow arching. She didn't have time enough to spare it worrying and thinking. It was time to act. Time to change the world.

Oh, if only she had enough motivation.

She leaned against the railing of the terrace, watching Yuu's face frown as he approached her.

His eyes were shining green, now mixed with worry as he inspected her. He was wearing the The Moon Demon Company's uniform. It really suited him. It made his eyes look brighter, maybe, because she often found herself lost in them. She blamed it all on the uniform.

After all, it was Mitsuba's job to fall in love with him. That way, she could entertain herself as the end of the world approached.

"Hey, you're okay?" Yuu asked. He was close now.

"I'm perfectly fine," Shinoa replied, still smirking.

He pursed his lips together. "Doesn't look like that,"

"Ohh," Shinoa said, putting her fingers to her chin. "And what do I look like?"

"Well," Yuu said, shifting his weight from foot to another. Oh, how she loved to make him uncomfortable. "You looked like… you were thinking?"

"I am always thinking," Shinoa retorted.

His frown intensified. "You were thinking… about something sad?"

"Touché," Shinoa giggled. Maybe he used his head too, after all.

"Really?" he asked, perplexed. He blinked with those big, innocent eyes of his and it took her a few seconds to come back down to Earth.

"Really," she assured.

"What's sad?" he asked.

Shinoa bit her lip. Should she just keep avoiding the answer and mock him, or just give in for once and open up?

She was really tired today.

"This world is sad," Shinoa said, turning around to look again at the chaos unraveling under her.

From her peripheral vision, she saw him follow her gaze. It was not everyday that they got to spend time like this, and less alone together.

"It depends on your view," Yuu said.

Frowning, Shinoa turned to him. "What?"

He locked eyes with her, taking her breath away, even if only for a second. "The world will be sad only if you think about it that way."

Shinoa snorted, rolling her eyes. "Have you really seen this world?"

Hurt flashed in his eyes. "I did. I really did, believe me."

Gulit formed in her stomach. Why couldn't she just shut up? Of course he knew about the world, as much as all of them.

"I was thinking about dreams, too." Shinoa continued, pushing her thoughts back. "About how many of them will not become real."

"You sure are a depressing one," Yuu joked.

Shinoa punched his arm, a small smile tugging at her lips. How could he bring a smile when she was about to cry?

This boy -this man- was absolutely amazing.

"You're smiling now. Are you happier?" he asked.

Her smile grew. "Who knows. What is happiness?"

Her hand suddenly became in touch with something extremely warm. She lowered her gaze, shocked, to see his hand covering her own over the iron railing. What was he thinking? Now her face was all red -worse than a tomato, and it was all his fault.

"Happiness, maybe, is making your dream come true." He fixed his gaze on her own, unconsciously making her heart stammer against her ribcage. What was with him all of the sudden? "Shinoa, what is your dream?"

She opened her mouth to reply, but she closed it. Did she really want to say it out loud?

He squeezed her hand. Her knees went weak. "My dream is to see all my family together, and happy." he said.

"I…" she stuttered, gulping down the nervous knot in her throat. "I want to… form my own family. I want to survive this war, get married, and have kids."

He looked at her with wide eyes. Ah, maybe she really did scare him.

"That's... surprising, coming from you."

Shinoa gasped, hitting his arm with the other hand. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, but never letting go of his hold on her. "Well… that's really sweet, and you're not the definition of sweet, to be honest."

"What are you trying to- uhmm," she was cut off by sugar lips against her honey ones.

Shinoa's eyes widened, as she tried to look at their connected lips.

What was happening and what was breathing?

His grip on her hand tightened. Maybe he was nervous too, she didn't know.

It took her a moment to realize how stiff she still was, and slowly, as her heart raced and her stomach did weird flip flops, she gave in, closed her eyes, and kissed back.

She tasted sweet and sugar and hope, if that could be truth. She hoped it was.

He slowly let go of her lips, but he stayed so close to her face, she still couldn't breath properly.

"W-What was that for?" she asked, trying not to let her panicked state come out. If he was only messing around with her, she swore she'd-

"Because you looked cute,"

"W-What?" she asked. She looked up, searching for his eyes. They were sincere.

Slowly, he intertwined their fingers together. Her hand was so small in his.

"And," he added, the corner of his lips lifting up, "because I want your dreams come true. You deserve the happiness, Shinoa."

She still couldn't decided wherever she was in heaven or a dream. Because yes, maybe she had a little, minor crush on him that now was spreading like an ocean wave through her body, filling her heart with warmth and a feeling she'd never thought she'd feel around someone else.

Tiny happy tears made their way to her eyes, and as his eyes widened with panic, she smiled, calming her.

"Thank you, Yuu. Really, but you don't have to do this-"

"I do it because I want to! Do you really think that I'd do something I don't want to?"

"But-"

"C'mon, Shinoa!" he sighed and gave her the sweetest of smiles. He leaned in and put his forehead against hers, "Let's start building up your dream, from now on."

She put her hand over her mouth and giggled. "Do you even know what you're saying right now?"

"I do."

"Do you really want to marry someone like me?" she asked, fear and hope mixed inside her.

"Let's get married right now if you don't believe me," Yuu said. "I'd like to give you a proper wedding some day, but if this is what you need to trust in me, I'll give you it."

"Oh my God," Shinoa said. "You really need to think about what you are saying,"

Despite her words, she was smiling wider than ever, and he knew it. She already trusted in him.

"So…" Yuu said. "Will you marry me?"

Shinoa giggled as some tricky tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sure thing," she answered. "But make sure we have a fancy wedding in the future."

His grin was crazily wide. "I couldn't expect anything else from you."

"I told you to think better about it."

They both chuckled.

"See…" Yuu said, bumping their noses together. "This is a fine start to make your dream come true,"

"It surely is," Shinoa said, before pressing their lips together once more.

* * *

 ** _Word Count= 1401._**


	2. Rings

_**Yuunoa Fluff Fest: Day Two**_

* * *

 _Rings_

* * *

Shinoa's breath was heavy as she finished the vampire off with her scythe, cutting the monster in two halfs. The battle had been difficult, but they'd faced worse.

Her tight on the weapon tightened as she turned around, ready to help any of her team partners. But thankfully, all of them seemed fine, also putting an end to their enemy.

They were all alive, again. It was surprising how long their luck had lasted.

She wondered why.

"Everyone's alright?" she asked, her eyes scanning the battlefield and them.

Mitsuba seemed a little annoyed that Yuu had broken their formation yet _again_ , Yoichi was smiling at her, and Kimizuki was searching for any soon threat with his eyes. Shinoa smiled, and at the same time Yuu winked at her, leaving her as a flushed mess.

Just because they started dating in secret around two weeks ago didn't mean he could tease her like that.

Seriously, that boy was going to be her end.

But two could play that game.

Taking a deep breath, she teared her eyes off him and looked at the rest of the squad. "Since we're done with our quest, we have to return to the base."

All of them nodded, and slowly, they made their way back.

When they finally crossed the doors to their 'safe' base, Shinoa relaxed her muscles. They were all safe, all good. It seemed like a miracle.

Her friends started to go different ways, probably to their respective rooms. Shinoa sighed when she remembered her duties as their leader, meaning she had to go and give a full report to Guren. Not her definition of fun, obviously.

When she was going to take a step further, someone grabbed her wrist and whispered in her ear, "When you come back, make sure to meet me at the roof."

With her thoughts mixed by how close his breath had been, she turned around to only see Yuu already leaving upstairs.

If she was going to tease back, she had to hurry.

And thankfully, the meeting went as quick as she wanted, with only a few sarcastic remarks between Guren and her, which was pretty weird, but she happily left the small room and headed for the stairs.

When she finally reached the roof, her breath was a little erratic and the muscles of her legs still ached after the battle, but nothing of that mattered when her eyes landed on her new boyfriend.

Trying not to smile too wide from happiness, she made her way towards him.

"Waiting for me?" she said sarcastically, her usual smirk on her face.

Yuu turned around, his eyes shining at the sight of her, and he smiled. "Always."

Not being what she expected, her face burst in red.

Obviously he noticed, and knowing he had the upper hand, he stole a quick kiss from her. "You sure took your time,"

"Well," Shinoa said, walking towards the railing, "Guren can be a pain in the ass to me when he wants to. Anyways, I still left really quick."

"Hmm," Yuu said, putting his finger to his chin.

Shinoa raised her eyebrow, wondering what was up with him. But she already knew she'd not get much information only watching him -because then her mind would go to thoughts referring how messy his hair was today, or how that bruise actually suited him, and maybe the way the different shades of green in his eyes were beautiful, or in his strong jaw, and how his lips were pouting and looking incredibly delicious now...

"Why did you ask me to come here?" Shinoa asked, pushing her thoughts back.

The question also brought him back to reality. He smiled and held his finger in front of him, motioning her to wait a little more.

She frowned as he looked into his pocket, his tongue unconsciously over his lips. No wonder she was so distracted lately.

Finally, his smile grew even wider as he took a little box of his pocket and held it in front of her.

"What is that?" Shinoa asked.

"Open it," Yuu urged, looking pretty nervous as she took it and opened it.

Her eyes widened at the same time breath got stuck in her throat. Her mouth opened, her heart beat faster, all while her eyes fixed on the small ring.

It was actually pretty, silver, with a green shining stone on it. Little, and it looked like it'd be no bother in battle.

"W-What is it?" Shinoa asked, her gaze shifting between the object and the person in front of her.

He was still grinning, obviously unaware of the war inside her and what his actions truly meant.

"A ring, duh!" he said excitedly.

Shinoa facepalmed. "I know that!"

"Then?"

"I meant…" her face blushed even more, making her unable to hold his intense gaze. "W-What are you trying to say to me… with a ring?"

Because obviously this couldn't be a proposal, right? They still were too young for that...

His own eyes widened with realization, the actual meaning sinking in. His face instantly burst into a deep shade of red, and as he moved his hands frantically and avoided her gaze, he said;

"A-Ah, it's not like that! Oh my God what are you thinking? I'm too young to get married!"

Embarrassed, Shinoa yelled, "Well! Think better before doing these kind of things, idiot! What are you thinking, giving a ring to a girl out of the blue like that!"

"It's a promise ring!" Yuu yelled, shutting them both up. Taking a deep breath, he explained, "With this I wanted to say… that I'll promise to be with you until well… I actually get a better ring and this war is over and…"

Her eyes shone with tears, her heart and mind unable to process what he was saying just now. He was a hopeless romantic, it seemed.

"Really?"

He nodded, a shy little smile adorning his lips. "Really."

"Then what are you doing? Put this on my finger already," Shinoa smirked, successfully making him blush even more.

He had a lot to learn before winning their game.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 1028.**_


	3. Demons

_**Yuunoa Fluff Fest: Day Three**_

* * *

 _Demons_

* * *

Yuu watched, horrified, as Shinoa curled into a ball, her face screaming pain, tears at the corner of her eyes, as she was having a nightmare.

He'd come to her room only for that -he'd heard her screams, her kicks against the walls, her begs to someone to just stop the pain.

And he couldn't take it anymore.

Biting his lip, Yuu hugged her tiny figure against his chest. She was still moving wildly, but his embrace on her restricted her moves.

Every time she made a noise, a part of his heart broke.

Because there was no higher pain than to see your loved ones being hurt.

And Shinoa was the person she loved the most.

But he didn't give up, and after a moment of continuing struggle, Shinoa stopped.

He looked at her face, in search of anything that would tell him something, and he found her eyes a bit open. Good, she was awake.

"Hey, are you okay? What happened?" Yuu asked, letting her go of the hug, even if his hands still remained in her shoulders.

She frowned, still sleepy and a bit confused. "Yuu? What are you doing here?" as realization hit her, her face slowly burn light pink to bright red. "What are you doing in my room at night? You perv!"

Her hand moved to slap him, but he stopped it mid air.

"You were having a nightmare." he told her.

She frowned, lowering her sudden defense, until she remembered. She grabbed her head with both hands and buried it in her knees.

"Shinoa," Yuu called her, worry dripping from his voice.

"It was awful," she mumbled, her voice muffled by her legs. "Vampires… and my sister…"

Yuu nodded in understanding. God knew if he had nightmares about vampires almost every night. But the fact that she had to suffer that too made him so, so angry.

Taking a deep breath and gathering all the courage he could, Yuu sat at her side over the bed. She turned her head, only a bit, to look him with one eye, wondering what was he up to.

But before she could get an answer, he put his arm around her tiny figure and pulled her close to him. Her eyes widened, startled at his motions. He was a person she could never fully understand, and it irritated her sometimes.

"What?" she said, her voice weak. The warmth of his body pressed against her was rather calming and comfortable.

"Uh… I thought… this could help you get rid of the bad thoughts," Yuu said.

He really didn't have an actual plan in mind. He just wanted to make her feel better.

"Oh…" Shinoa said, and slowly, she let herself relax and lean in his touch, surprising him.

He hoped she couldn't see his blush in the darkness of the room, all while she hoped the same.

"Let me take your demons away," Yuu whispered.

And soon, they were lulled to sleep by the silence, warmth and comfort between them, knowing that if one of them was in danger, the other would come to help right away.

Because if there was a thing that won over darkness and demons and hate, was light and friends and love.

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 546.**_


	4. Chocolate

_**Yuunoa Fluff Fest: Day Four**_

* * *

 _Chocolate_

* * *

"Yuu," Shinoa's left eye twitched, staring at the object in her hand. "What is it, again?"

"Umm," he stuttered, scratching the back of his head with his hand, avoiding her angry, annoyed glare. "C-Chocolate?"

"You know very well," Shinoa said, slowly and icy, "That I'm on a diet. I can't eat chocolate or any kind. Are you trying to piss me off?"

"Of course not!" Yuu defended himself,

"Do you want to make fun of me?" Shinoa hissed, glaring daggers at the boy with no mercy.

"No!" he cried.

"Then?"

"I wanted to let you know how stupid your diet is!" Yuu yelled. Instantly, at her perplexed eyes, he blushed. Maybe, if he was lucky enough, she'd miss it.

"What?" Shinoa asked.

"I tell you, it's stupid." Yuu repeated. "I don't even know why are you doing that, can't you see you're already perfect?"

Shinoa's face burst into red, "W-What?" she stuttered, obviously embarrassed.

She looked so cute, all flushed and nervous. And the fact that she only showed herself like when they were alone made his heart fill with delicious and comforting warmth.

"You heard me," Yuu said, more confident now that he knew she wouldn't kill him, "you're already perfect and beautiful to me,"

"Yuu…"

He leaned in, touching her forehead with his, looking deeply into the windows of her soul, "You don't need to do a stupid diet. Believe me,"

He kissed her nose.

"But…"

"No buts," he reminded her, and he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes, a warm, happy smile slowly making its way to her red lips that he adored so much. "You're such a hopeless romantic," she giggled.

He couldn't help but smile as well. "Promise me, no more diets."

"No more diets," she agreed, letting out a long, content sigh.

He kissed both her cheeks, trying to communicate her that his love was true, deep and everlasting. How could one person love so much?

Finally he kissed her lips, wrapping her in his arms by the waist, as she put hers around his neck and happily kissed back. Her lips tasted of that salad she'd had for lunch minutes ago.

When she broke it, she glanced at the chocolate bar still in her hand, humming happily. "I guess we could share,"

"I thought you'd never say that,"

* * *

 _ **Word Count= 395. Reviews are highly appreciated :)**_


End file.
